Ms Bitters' Revenge
by Inventor of ZADRF
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN! Ms. Bitters forces Dib to sing in music class! ZIM finds his voice and choice of song interesting and interrogates Dib. Song is "Baby" by Justin Bieber! Haters I don't care for. One-shot ZADF or ZADR.


**This is just something I came up with at 3 in the morning after reading a different one shot kinda like this one. **

**ZADR or ZADF. Whichever way you want to look at it. I think it's more of ZADF though…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: if you want to look up the song from YouTube, go to the music video because it's closest to the version I'm using. But I did take one word from the acoustic version. Oh and ::rf:: means 'really fast' kay? **

**And btw I think this fic sucks but I am going to write another z/d one shot when this is done. It should be so much better! Oooh im blabbing aren't I? whoops. Just read the story now…**

* * *

"Ugh. Why is it today?" Ms. Bitters hissed into the phone. The happy chirps of a teacher's voice could be heard by my antennas under my scratchy wig. They twitched at the high pitched noise and it seemed Ms. Bitters was on fire. It was normal for her, but this time the flames were all blue. She cocked an eyebrow and growled into the phone.

"Fine, it's a deal. But you will die this time. No more warnings!" Ms. Bitters slammed the phone back onto the receiver and it melted. "Class, today you have been assigned your most doomed class you will ever face." The children gasped. "Music class."

Everyone stared at each other in disbelief. Suddenly they were all cheering and throwing each other into the air (A/N: don't ask why). Everyone minus me and the Dib-pig, that is. Not finding the news entertaining, I rested my elbow on my desk and had my chin on my three-fingered fist. My bored gaze fell over to Dib. He was slouching in annoyance. I had to admit, Dib was different from the other bothersome humans. That still didn't mean I liked him, of course. He was the enemy; a threat to my mission!

I growled and clutched where a human's belly would be. _My squeedily-spooch! It's stinging again!_

That horrible pain always stabbed at my squeedily-spooch whenever I thought about the Dib-monkey. I wasn't sure when it started, but I knew it hadn't always been this way. It was like these warm Earth feelings I had heard much about have been trying to mix in with my angry IRKEN ones. But they only occurred when the Dib-worm was around, whether it was when he was next to me or just in my thoughts. But no, we were enemies! Oh such enemies we were! IRKEN vs. Human! Earth vs. IRK! Savior vs. Invader! ZIM vs. Dib!

"Silence!" Ms. Bitters snapped at the chatty class. She pointed to the door. "Now children, line up to face your doom!"

The class rampaged into the halls and to the music room, all except for me and the Dib-pig. I watched Dib push himself out of his seat and I got up myself. With my proud IRKEN march I stomped to the door, until Ms. Bitters' demon voice froze me in my spot.

"Dib!" She spat, causing me to turn around in curiosity. "_You_...You are still going to pay for what you did yesterday. You will be singing a song in music class today in front of all the children in this doomed class." A bat flew from behind her head and hit Dib in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

I laughed. "See you in class, _Dib_." I mocked and waved as I exited the classroom.

As I walked down the hall, I heard the noise of Dib's defeated screams and laughed again. I was going to enjoy this...

**. . .**

"Alright children," a revolting female teacher sang, "we have a special show for you today. One of you kids will be singing a song of your choice in front of us all!" She giggled in what sounded like bumpy screams. It was annoying, yes, but I could still feel that evil smile spreading across my face. "Where is little Dib?" She asked.

Everyone turned to stare at a familiar paranormal investigator who sat huddled up in a ball in the middle of the wooden bleachers. There was the sound of a foot hitting a body and a yelp, and suddenly Dib was laid out on the floor in front of us.

"Well, just look how cute you are!"

The filthy children and I bust out laughing. Dib clenched his fists and glared at us. He looked back at the teacher and grumbled through gritted teeth, "I'm not cute."

The over-happy teacher smiled with big white teeth. "Now, how about picking out a song over there?" Dib's cheeks suddenly turned pink, which concerned me. Were his blood candies about to explode?

The Earth boy turned on his heel and went to a small desk to pick his song. After a few moments, he pulled out a disk and handed it to a man leaning against a very large—what did GIR call the loud device?—a stare-rioh?

The male spit into a round can nearby and shoved the disk into the machine. I had never truly heard a full song before. I had heard part a very loud one before I destroyed the device responsible of the crashing noise. And soon enough, a song I wasn't familiar with started playing. The man shoved a singing stick, which name I had also forgotten, into Dib's shaky hands and he gripped it nervously. Pitiful Dib stared helplessly back at us and stepped forward, the music starting. He wet his lips trying to build some confidence and began to sing.

**Oh woaah.**

**Oh woaah.**

**Oh woaah oh oh**.

His voice was surprisingly smooth so far.

**You know you love me. I know you care. **

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. **

**You want my love. You want my heart.**

**And we will never ever ever be apart. **

**Are we an item? Girl quit playin'.**

**We're just friends. What are you sayin'? **

**Said there's another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time, and I was like**

**.:Chorus:. **

**Baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo!**

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine.**

My antennas twitched. That Dib _was _good. I noticed he had also been dancing, but I paid more attention to what he was singing.

**Baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo! **

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine.**

**.:End Chorus:.**

I looked at the shocked humans beside me and smirked at their wide mouths. I can't wait until Dib rubs this in their smelly noses later!

**Oh, oh, for you I would have done whatever. ****And I just can't believe we ain't together. **

**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you. **

**I'll buy you anything. I'll buy you any ring.**

**And I'm in pieces. Baby fix me. **

**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream. **

**I'm goin' down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around, and I'm like **

**.:Chorus:.**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! **

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine. **

**Baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Like baby, baby, baby, nooo! **

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine.**

**.:End Chorus:.**

**.:RAP PART:. **

**When I was thirteen, I had my first love. **

**::rf:: There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us who could ever come above. :.**

**She had me goin' crazy, oh I was star-struck. **

**She woke me up daily, don't need no Star Bucks. **

**She made my heart pound.**

**::rf:: And skip a beat when I see her on the street and :.**

**At school on the playground.**

**::rf:: But I really wanna see her on the weekend. :. **

**She knows she's got me dazing, 'cause she was so amazing.**

**::says loudly but not yelling:: AND NOW MY HEART IS BREAKING! BUT I JUST KEEP ON SAYIN' **

**.:Chorus:.**

**Baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo! **

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine. **

**Baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Like baby, baby, baby nooo! **

**Like baby, baby, baby oooh!**

**Thought you'd always be mine, mine.**

**.:End Chorus:. **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. (5 more times) **

**Now I'm all gone, gone, gone. I'm gone.**

The song ended.

First, there was silence in the crowd. Then the happy teacher clapped and cheered, and soon everyone in our class followed. Surprisingly, I found myself about to clap aswell but quickly stopped. I growled, annoyed at myself.

I saw Dib, who looked kind of confused. He asked if he could please sit down now, and the disturbing teacher said yes. So the human Dib climbed up the bleachers and took a seat a few feet by me. I was in the middle of an empty row so it didn't make much of a difference. Dib didn't look at me. Instead he became very interested in his feet and sighed. I narrowed one eye and stroked my chin. _Eh? What could possibly be bothering that stink child?_

**. . .**

When music class was over, the children all piled back into the classroom and asked Dib questions like,

"How'd you do that Dib?"

"Becoming a normal boy now, huh?"

"When did you get into singing?"

I shoved my way through the crowd. "Go away you stinky Earth feet!" I ordered and stood possessively in front of Dib. "The Dib does not care for your noisy questions!"

Before the beetle children could protest, Ms. Bitters slithered out from under her desk and hissed at us. In fear of getting hot beans pelted at us again, we all rushed to our seats.

"Class, according to your doomed music teacher, Dib didn't rot violently in humiliation." She narrowed her eyes. "I will be back." And after she flew out the door, there were no questions asked. For we all knew of the terrible fate of the happy music teacher.

This is how we stayed for the next few hours until the end of Skool bell rang. I watched menacingly as the annoying worm babys exited the room. As usual, the Dib and I were the last to leave. I watched as he stood from his seat, and I did the same. I had a sudden urge to interrogate him, so I didn't hold back. Before the Dib-beast could leave through the open door, I called after him. "Wait, human!"

He turned around with annoyance curiosity, obviously recognizing my voice. "What do you want, alien?" I smirked with my fists on my hips.

"I just wanted to interrogate you on your…" I paused and gave him a mocking baby face. "sudden skill."

Dib rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall, which I followed and walked beside him.

"You don't have to insult me, ZIM. I know I wasn't all that great."

I frowned. "Actually Dib-thing, you have impressed ZIM. I just don't know why you didn't rub your victory into those stinky faces of our classmates!"

"What victory?" Dib yelled. "They just liked my singing, that's all!" He pointed at me. "And besides, I wouldn't rub it in. I…don't have much of a place to." His disturbingly large head drooped and I did my signature one eye narrowed look. That's when I remembered one of my other questions.

"Dib-worm?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pick such a song? I didn't know you even had the love feelings for any females on this planet." Dib looked at me and his blood candies were showing again.

"I don't! I just…like that song."

"YOU'RE LYING!" I pointed accusingly at him. "No, I'm not." He said.

"Yes you are!" Dib shut his eyes and shook his head stubbornly.

"Na-uh."

"Yeah-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nope!"

"YES!" I screamed. "Lying Dib-stink, tell your secrets to ZIM _now_!"

Dib folded his arms, annoyed. "Why would I tell you—"

"SILENCE!" I interrupted. "Tell ZIM what you are hiding or I will take your giant head and let my mini-moose chew on it!"

"Whaa? My head's not big!" He protested. I balled my fists and shook them angrily.

"Tell ZIM _NOW_!"

Dib threw his hands up. "Ok!" He said and stared in front of him. "I once liked this girl that lived by me when I was nine. After a while, I found out she liked me back and we became a couple. Everything was going great until a few months later she admitted she liked someone else more and broke up with me. I kind of fell apart and later I heard the song 'Baby' and thought it seriously related to my problem." He sighed. "There. You happy?" I pondered this for a moment.

"What does it mean for you human mates to 'break up'? Is it painful?" Dib raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um, no. It's just a term for when we aren't…'mates' anymore." I made a hmmph noise and pretended I was talking to the lockers we passed.

"Your mate rituals are pathetic. An IRKEN only has one mate for their entire life."

I crossed my arms, starting to envy this planet's freedoms. But what was I saying? IRKENs are most powerful out of all races!

"Well where we live, we get rights and freedoms to choose. If we decide later that we don't want someone as a mate, we get the freedom to choose again and again until we find the perfect one." Dib gazed up at the ceiling and smiled dreamily. "I know she's out there; someone like me."

I laughed. "There is no one like you, Dib."

The human boy looked at me and formed a small smile. I think that came out wrong. Or maybe it didn't? _Ugh. My stupid squeedily-spooch! _That familiar ache returned as we finally reached the front doors of the school.

"Well, see you later Dib-human." As I started to walk off school territory and to the sidewalk, Dib stopped me.

"ZIM wait!" He shouted to me. I turned to him with my signature look and a fist on my hip. He forced a smile. "Thanks." I grinned and turned back to my destination.

Maybe that Dib-monster isn't as bad as I thought.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, not my best work. And I think ZIM was a little OOC. Oh well…just let me know what you think guys! And no flames please!

**Tacos for all reviewers! And ****WhyCantIJustBePerfect****, if you're reading and review, I will get GIR to personally give you some of his homemade waffles! Just 'cause you're my buddy! **

**Special thanks to all my reviewers! :DD**

****Don't bother asking about what Dib did that was so bad to cause this mess in the first place because I think it's better a mystery. Especially for Ms. Bitters ;)****


End file.
